


Himawari

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [17]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Kotak berisi bunga matahari untuk sang merah muda. Awal hari yang manis dan hangat.





	Himawari

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for september and Sera Rikka desu.
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 17 : Doing something Sweet

Tepat di depan pintu kamar Rikka saat mentari pagi masih lembut memancarkan cahaya. Sebuah kotak besar namun pipih berwarna merah bergaris hitam terletak begitu saja. Tak ada tanda pengenal. Dan mengalihkan atensi sepasang mata merah muda untuk penasaran dan kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang tersemat manis di samping tutup boksnya.

 

Bibirnya bergerak lembut tatkala menyebut namanya sendiri yang tertulis di atasnya. Alis pirang kemerah-mudaan ikut terangkat sebelah. Dan begitu dibuka isinya.

 

Sebuah bunga matahari besar dengan hiasan pita putih pada tangkainya. Dengan dua batang daun yang seolah menjadi sepasang tangan, dengan sematan beberapa tangkai kecil bunga pearly everlasting yang seperti dua mata putih juga seutas senyum pada bagian biji bunga matahari itu.

 

Tapi siapa?, Rikka sampai terkikik geli menduga-duga si pemberi bunga lambang keceriaan itu padanya. 

 

Dan jika memang ini untuknya, maka dengan senang hati ia terima. Lagipula ia terlalu jarang diberikan bunga dengan lambang kepolosan seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya menerima buket-buket bunga mawar yang terasa sangat dewasa. Ah, Rikka merasa nostalgic sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke kamar hanya untuk menikmati keindahan bunga kuning besar itu.

 

Pemberian yang sangat manis pikirnya. Dan benar saja, dikala ia masih menikmati waktu jemari lentiknya menyusuri kelopak lembut itu, sebuah notifikasi email terdengar dari ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

 

Tak menyangka isinya dari ketiga anggota keluarga temuannya. Shiki, Tsubasa dan Dai. Yang bersamaan mengirimkan email berisi emoji bunga matahari dan juga emoji senyum. Tak mengherankan jika itu dari Tsubasa, karna memang bawaan lahir sepertinya untuk pemuda kuning itu. Agak tidak wajar justru ia rasakan dari Shiki, tebakannya hanya tertuju jika Tsubasa tengah jahil dengan memainkan ponsel milik sang leader bersurai ungu itu. Dan paling aneh tentu dari Dai, bukannya Rikka berburuk sangka. Namun benar adanya, walau ia sendiri sudah sering melihat senyuman yang mulai sering Dai ukirkan pada bibirnya.

 

Begitu ia scroll hingga kebagian bawah masing-masing email, ditemukan olehnya ucapan yang akan membuat harinya menjadi hangat dan teduh bersamaan. Dadanya memang menghangat kemudian hingga membuatnya begitu ingin keluar kemar dan memeluk mereka bertiga satu persatu. Dan dilakukannya kemudian.

 

Beranjak meninggalkan kotak bunga matahari miliknya, menyusuri ruang santai yang kosong melompong. Melewati dapur yang sama tak berpenghuni, untuk hal satu itu memang hanya Rikka saja yang sepertinya selalu suka untuk berada di sana dan berlama-lama. 

 

Mengetuk pintu kamar Tsubasa dan tak ada jawaban, saat ia buka dan ternyata tidak terkunci, nihil si empunya. Berlanjut ke kamar Shiki, ia ketuk dan begitu buka sama saja dengan kamar pertama. Mengela napas kehilangan semangat untuk sesaat. Iris merah muda yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan mulai berpikir apakah mereka semua memiliki pekerjaan pagi ini tanpa dirinya. Namun semua pemikiran itu buyar oleh suara gaduh dari kamar paling ujung.

 

Dibukanya pintu itu, dan terlihat dalam pandangan tiga orang yang berarti baginya itu tengah bergelut entah kenapa. Oh untuk pastinya hanya Tsubasa dan Dai saja yang berebut ponsel, oh terjawab sudah. Dan Shiki yang duduk di tepi ranjang Dai dengan tenang, Rikka curiga lelaki itu tengah tertidur sambil terduduk. Dan ketika ia mendekat, mereka bertiga menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan termasuk adegan berebut ponsel dan membuat si surai kuning terjungkal ke depan dan meringis pelan sambil mengusap dahinya.

 

"Ne... Terima kasih untuk hadiah manisnya semua," 

 

Rikka sudah menahan tangis tatkala menarik Shiki untuk ikut mendekat ke kursi di kamar Dai saat itu. Hanya untuk memeluk mereka bersamaan selama beberapa waktu. Tak perduli bahwa waktu sarapan sudah tiba. Awal hari yang manis nan menghangatkan perasaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...


End file.
